Fluid packages may contain a volume of unwanted air or another gas. This unwanted air may be introduced into the package and inadvertently stored in the package along with the fluid. The unwanted air contained in the fluid package may be introduced into a supply line and eventually pass through a pump into a dispensing tower. This is problematic. The formed product, which is typically a beverage, may contain excessive foaming or the quality compromised. In addition, the pump or metering system may malfunction due to excessive pumping of air.
Several advancements have been made to alleviate the unwanted air in the supply line. For example, a reservoir may be positioned along the high-pressure side of the supply line, i.e. after the pump. The reservoir may have an inlet and an outlet and may include a float. The float automatically opens a bleed valve as it falls in the reservoir causing any excess air accumulated in the reservoir to relinquish. The float operates as a mechanical valve. Therefore, where the float failed to close, the reservoir may be susceptible to possible spillage.